Insulation displacement connector (IDC) terminals are used, for example, in various application such as with telephone cables or wires. These terminal may employ for instance a driving mechanism or driver, such as a hardware driven arrangement (e.g., driver bolts), which directs various gauge wires received therein over the IDC connectors. Generally, a hardware driven connector may be employed with small and large wire gauges. When a hardware driven connector is employed, the method of terminating either large or small gauge wire involves the use of a tool to back out the driver mechanism with a bolt that was captivated in the driver. When turning the bolt counter clockwise the driver mechanism would back out away from the IDC connector in a linear direction. Terminating the wire involves turning the bolt in a clockwise direction driving the driver housing downward over the IDC and cutting/terminating the wire. Therefore, for terminating large and small gauge, it is necessary to use the bolt and tool in this situation.
In many circumstances, wire termination operations often appear to involve small gauge wire terminations. Accordingly, the utilization of hardware driven connectors such as the bolt driven connections to terminate small gauge wires is cumbersome.